


Homeless

by EmreyShipper17



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Audrey is in the military, College AU, F/F, Kinda Confusing, Lesbian Audrey, Maybe - Freeform, Reference to self harm, Why tf are all of my fics dark as hell, fight me, pansexual brooke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmreyShipper17/pseuds/EmreyShipper17
Summary: Brooke's Roommate in college kicks her out for having too many panic attacks. Her roommate is a dick. She lives with Audrey now. Well, until Audrey is deployed again.





	Homeless

"Audrey?" Brooke said in between sobs.

"Why are you calling me at one in the morning? Are you okay?" Audrey said voice scratchy still from sleep.

"I'm homeless, could you pick me up? I'm outside of Dorm Six."

"Y-yeah I'll be there in ten," Audrey said hanging up the phone and putting on a hoodie and sweats, not caring to lace her combat boots. _Please let her be Okay._ Audrey thought as she drove at least five miles above the speed limit on campus.

 

* * *

 About seven minutes later Audrey was comforting a sobbing Brooke in the front seat of her station wagon.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Audrey asked. When Brooke didn't respond Audrey just held on a little tighter

 Then, about five minutes after the tears had subsided Brooke had suggested going back to Audrey's apartment. Brooke had turned on the radio five or six minutes into the drive.

 

_I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

_Right in front of me_

_Talk some sense to me_

Brooke chokes down sob after sob.

 

_I'll use you as a warning sign_

_That if you talk enough sense than you'll lose you mind_

_I'll use you as a focal point_

_So I don't lose sight of what I want_

 

Audrey can tell that Brooke had had another nightmare. She wanted so badly to be there, to stop Brooke from solving her problems with a razor blade. But, she would be there now and as long as she could.

* * *

Audrey's apartment is small, big enough for one person. But, for two, definetly not. There's a small kitchen, a bathroom, a living area, and a bedroom with a single bed. Brooke felt almost at home in the apartment as if she had been there a million times, even though this was the first. _I could get used to this_ she thought.

 


End file.
